Sun Dagger
The Sun Dagger is an ancient dagger made by Angelus as a weapon to kill the Darkness. It appears in The Darkness comics series. History Creation Thousands of years ago, Angelus seeking a way to kill the Darkness once and for all, crafted a special dagger out of the essence of a star. The dagger then fell to the Earth were followers of the Angelus took it and kept it safe, planning to use it themselves in order to kill the Darkness. The Apostate After Regis Tyne, member of School of Angelus in disguise, infiltrated Jackie Estacado's team, an agent of the school contacted him and gave him the Sun Dagger. After being entrusted with the Sun Dagger, Tyne went to Jackie's apartment to kill him. He's stopped by the Darklings who tell him that Jackie is sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed. After revealing that the mental connection between them and Jackie is cut off, Tyne kills them with the dagger. He then stands over sleeping Jackie and raises the dagger to strike. At the last moment Tyne decides that Jackie's body is the best prison for the Darkness, Angelus could ever hope for. As he puts away the dagger, Jackie suddenly awakes and cuts off Tyne's head. The Sun Dagger the falls out of Tyne's hand and cuts off Jackie's toe. Outer Darkness After Jackie leaves behind the Sun Dagger, Aram took it and brought it to the Omaha. After Aram arrives to Omaha, which is was overrun with the Darkness virus, the clone approaches him. The clone explains his origins to Aram and questions his motives for being in the city. Aram draws out the Sun Dagger and explains that he's here to watch the final battle between Jackie and the Darkness. After Jackie kills his sister, Capris Castiglione who wanted to kill him in order to become the new host of the Darkness, Aram gives him the Sun Dagger. Aram reveals that if he wants to completely destroy the Darkness, he needs to kill himself and go to its realm to confront it. Jackie can't bring himself to take his own life and Aram leaves, saying that eventually he will do it. Eventually, the Darkness comes to Jackie's home and proceeds to threaten to take Hope as its new host. Not wanting to give the Darkness his daughter, Jackie stabs himself into the chest with the Sun Dagger. Total Darkness During his battle with an avatar of Darkness in Realm of the Darkness, Jackie pulled out the Sun Dagger out of his chest and used to kill it. He uses the weapon again when fighting with Heart of Darkness. After the fight with the Heart of Darkness, the weapon is never seen again and its current whereabouts are unknown. Capabilities The Sun Dagger can hurt and kill any creature made out of the Darkness or even the host itself. The wounds inflicted by weapon can't be healed by the Darkness, as Jackie finds out after the dagger cuts one of his toes. The weapons primary purpose was to kill the wielders of the Darkness or even the Darkness itself. Besides being able to kill the Darkness, the dagger was extremely sharp and could be used as conventional weapon as well. Gallery Knox3.jpg|Angelus making the dagger. Knox4.jpg|The complete dagger falling to the Earth. Knox5.jpg|A portrayal of Angelus giving it's followers the dagger. Knox45.jpg|An agent from School of Angelus giving Regis Tyne the Sun Dagger. Tynne27.jpg|Regis Tyne using the dagger to kill Darklings. Tynne29.jpg|Regis Tyne preparing to kill Jackie with the Sun Dagger. Tynne31.jpg|The Sun Dagger wounding Jackie. Outerd54.jpg|Aram in possession of the Sun Dagger. Outerd97.jpg|Jackie stabbing himself with the Dagger. Darknesswar56.jpg|Jackie using the Sun Dagger against the Heart of Darkness. Darknesswar92.jpg|The Sun Dagger destroying the Heart of Darkness. Category:Artifacts